Love that will Last a Lifetime and Beyond a Takari Fanfic
by Takarifan1010
Summary: What happens when Hakari (Kari) accidentally tells Takeru (TK) is too sad and doesn't think she means it and Davis doesn't kill TK for going out with Kari (SHOCKER)
1. Chapter 1

Love That Will Last Forever and Beyond.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon so stop asking and just read this is my first takari fanfic so in joy don't hate please.

"Kari? Are you there sweetie?" Kari's mom asked

"I'm in my room mom." Kari said as sad as a kid that got his ice-cream taken away.

"May I come in?" Kari's mom asked

"Sure mom I'm just laying on my bed is all." Kari Said

"What's wrong honey?" Kari's mom asked.

"It's nothing mom." Kari said with tears welding up in her eyes.

"Now who are you trying to fool Kari?" Kari's mom asked.

"Oh mom he's just so nice but I hurt him so bad he said he loved me but I turned away and hurt him I love him mom and now I HATE MYSELF FOR HURTING HIM" ! Kari yelled now crying.

*FLASHBACK*

*Todays the day I will ask her!* T.K. thought

*Okay TK don't chicken out now just ring the doorbell* but before he can protest or chicken out the door opened with Tai Kari's older brother was standing there.

"Hey TK what are you doing here?" Tai asked

"Finally going to tell her?" Tai asked.

TK Gulped "Y-y-yes Tai I am. TK managed to choke out

"Well good luck TK I got soccer practice so I won't be here to say congrats but. TK was grabbed by the shirt and put ageist the wall.

"IF YOU HURT MY SISTER IN ANYWAY I WILL HAVE YOU HEAD ON A POLE TAKEING A RIDE TO CHINA AND HAVE KARI USE YOUR BODY AS A RUG!" Tai yelled fuming.

"But you won't do that will you TK?" Tai said in a surprisingly calm voice.

TK was scared his face was all the proof Tai needs to make sure TK wont do anything to hurt her if he knew what was good for him.

"Well got to get going TK but remember our talk and take it to heart or I'll have yours." Tai said

"B-b-bye Tai" TK said shaking

As Tai left TK opened the door as he walked in and shut the door the house or apartment building was completely silent.

"Kari are you here? I have to tell you something." TK said and knocked on Kari's room door.

"GO AWAY!" Kari yelled not knowing who was at the door.

"Kari I'm sorry I can see it's a bad time" TK said a bit louder.

Kari recognized the voice.

"TK? Is that you? You can come in if you want." Kari said blushing she was about to cry but TK's voice made her eyes fill with hope.

"Hey Ka -"TK was stopped by Kari embrace.

"OH TK IT HURTS SO MUCH!" Kari was crying in TK's chest.

"Kari what's wrong? Did I hurt you if I did I'm so sorry." TK said with a worried look in his eyes.

"Oh TK it's not you I hurt my hand and my heart." TK could not believe his ears.

TK stepped away with rage in his ocean blue eyes that made the girls at school faint.

"WHO HURT MY ANGLE?!" TK stopped after realizing he just said that out loud.

*Oops Busted* TK thought.

Kari looked up "I'm your angel?" Kari said with hope in her eyes but went dark.

"Yes Kari you are now tell me WHO DID THIS TO YOU I WILL RIP THAT FREAK APART!?" TK Yelled again

"I'm sorry TK but I I'm not ready" Kari said

"Not ready for what oh my god Kari your hand let me see" TK was cut off by a slap in the face.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS TAKERU NOW LEAVE ME ALONE JUST BECAUSE JAKE" Kari yelled and saw TK's eyes start to water.

"TK-" Kari tried to say but at the second TK was just on the edge of crying.

"I-I-I'm Sorry Kari I didn't mean to" TK said holding his cheek the slap didn't hurt but his heart did.

TK Began to sob. TK took Kari's hand and put something in it.

"TK-"but just then TK ran out of the room and Kari found her hand bandaged and a small box of chocolates and a note in her hand.

She opened a note

Kari I know we have been friends for a while but I want to say I love you I love everything about you your brown hair you sparkling eyes and the smile it could have been a terrible day week or mouth but I always look forward to seeing your smile to lighten my day I love you in every way

~Love TK

Kari had tears in her eyes

*Why Did I hurt him so bad I told him jakes name and Tai is going to tare TK apart because he will think TK made me cry as if on cue Tai walked in the room.

"Hey Kar-"he dropped what he was holding and ran out the door to kill TK.

"Tai wait" she whispered but Tai was already gone.

Just then at TK's Apartment

Tai had TK ageist the wall TK still had tears in his eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO KARI!?" Tai not noticing the big red hand on TK's Face.

"It's not what I did to her it's what she did to me." TK said pointing to the red hand from the slap

"YOU PROBALY DESERVED THAT RED HAND!" Tai yelled

"Tai I don't know what I did" TK was not about to cry just then Tai saw TK's Eyes were red and puffy.

"TK what happened?" Tai asked putting TK down.

"Well I went to go tell her how I felt but when I walked in she hugged me wile crying so I asked what's wrong"

TK explained all that happened and Tai was left shocked.

"She used your real name dang she must have been upset" Tai said

"I know Tai but I have to know what's wrong I care about her too much to see her cry even if she slaps me as many times as I try to help I must try she said something about a guy name jake… JAKE!" TK was now yelling "IM GOING TO KILL THAT FREAK"

*FLASHBACK END*

"It's okay Kari" Her mom told her.

"NO IT'S NOT MOM!" Kari started crying Hard now

Just then Tai ran through the door and skidded into Kari's Room

"What did he do to you" Tai asked

Kari was crying

"HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO ME TAI TK WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP!" Kari yelled

"Not TK TK's been crying and told me about what happened what did Jake do to you? You better tell me because TK's on his way to tare him apart and I have his number already dialed in so tell me the no-go" Tail told Kari

"TK's doing what?! Why would he tare him apart when I hurt him so bad I love TK so much but I slapped him and made him wait a second I made him CRY?! He must have really cared about me and he's going to help me well if you want to know"

*If you can't tell already FLASHBACK START*

"Hey Kari can I speak to you for a second?" Jake asked

"Sure Jake" Kari said

"I was wondering if you ummm you know if you want to go out on a date with me." Jake asked

"I'm sorry Jake but I'm going to the park with TK" Kari said

"ALWAYS WITH TK NEVER THINK ABOUT ANY OF YOUR OTHER FRIENDS HUH KARI WELL YOU CAN GO BURN IN HELL WITH TK" Jake said storming off

Kari started crying this made Kari feel terrible the only thing that can make her feel better is TK

"Kari hey" Kari heard a too familiar voice she put on a fake smile trying to wipe all the tears away from her face.

"Hey Davis this isn't a good time" Kari said

"Who said I was Davis?" Kari turned and saw TK and imminently turned away

"Kari what's wrong"\

"Nothing TK I have to go" Kari ran off

*Flashback End*

*Jake's House*

TK knocked on Jake's Door

As Jake Walked out before a millisecond passed Jake was pressed ageist the wall

"WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU DOING" Jake spat out

"What did you do to Kari?" TK summoned all his will power not to yell.

"I just gave her a piece of my mind no one rejects me" Jake Smirked "So I made the little wreak cry"

TK had enough

*Punch!*

TK had just punched Jake in the gut

"TK!" he heard an all too familiar voice that made his heart sink and melt at the same time Kari

While TK was distracted Jake took the chance and punched TK in the Face where Kari slapped him He didn't flinch

Kari saw TK's red hand mark and Jake and began to cry again

"No Kari please not again" TK begged and took a swing to Jakes face knocking him inside with a bloody nose TK had one to match with a red fist and hand on his face.

"Oh TK I'm so sorry" Kari began to cry even more

TK Hugged Kari

"It's alright I'm here Kari you don't need to cry" TK said comforting her

"That's Why I'm crying TK I've been soo mean to you and you helped me and told me It's okay I don't deserve you" Kari began to protest when she was silenced when she heard an I love you

"I love you" TK whispered

"Oh TK I Loved you and I always had" Kari began to cry but stopped when TK kissed her "didn't I tell you its okay"

THE END

Thank you for Reading This is my first Takari Fanfic sorry for the sappy ending


	2. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon

I'm sorry TK I love you but I can't be your girlfriend Kari said

What NOOOOOOOO!

*Wakes up*

That was a dream? Thank god for that TK said

Nancy (TK's Mom) Come on TK get up it's time for school Nancy said

OH MY GOD I ALMOST FORGOT! TK yelled

TK I'm just playing Kari's on the phone for you Nancy joked

(The dream TK had he was only 11 in the dream he is 14 now)

*That was a weird dream*

TK? Hello? Are you there? Kari asked

I'm here! TK said

TK I was just calling to cheer you up and say hi Kari said

TK's mom Nacy just got laid off her job

Thanks Kari TK said

And TK? Kari asked

Yes Kari? TK asked

I love you Kari muttered

TK's eyes widened but he was too sad to notice what Kari said

I'm sorry Kari I'm not ready for anything TK apologized

Okay bye TK Kari said

*Beep*Beep*

*She loves me? SHE LOVES ME WHAT HAVE I DONE!*

*The Next Day*

TK: I got to apologize to Kari

*DING*DING*

Tai answered the door

Hey TK what brings you here? Tai asked

I'm looking for Kari TK said with a sad tone

You just missed her she went to the store then your apartment she was pretty sad. Tai said

She's going to my apartment I got to get there! TK exclaimed

I will drive you Tai said

*At TK's apartment

TK rushed through the door

He walked into the living room and Kari was talking to Nancy

They need some time alone. Tai said

Okay Nancy said

Hey Kari TK said

Kari didn't answer

Kari please answer me TK said getting sad

Kari had a few tears in her eyes but TK didn't notice

Kari still didn't even look at TK

I CAN'T TAKE YOU NOT TALKING TO ME I'M SORRY! TK yelled

TK ran off to his room

Where's TK? Nancy asked

He's in his room and pretty upset Kari said

Nancy walked in and told TK that she had to go to her new job

TK was standing at the doorframe looking at Kari

TK walked over to Kari

Hi Kari TK said

Hey TK. Kari said

Can I sit here? TK asked

It's your couch. Kari said

TK sat next to Kari

Tai walked in

I got to be going Kari see you later. Tai said

This made TK feel better

*CLIFFHANGER*

See NEXT CHAPTER BYE


	3. The date part 1

*Chapter 3*

Hey guys Takarifan here and I just want to say thank you for the reviews last time and one special thanks to kyuuuchan for showing me that chapter 1's conflict was too short soooooo this is chapter 3 READ 1 AND 2 OR I WILL SICK BRUNO ON YOU (Bruno is a Chawawa with a furious bark) Now Disclaimer I don't

OHHHH CAN I DO IT

Let TK do it this time. Kari said

Fine! I said YAY!

Disclaimer He doesn't own digimon or me or my angel

TK you're embarrassing me. Kari said blushing That's the point Tk said

*Key*

* * Flashback thought action

"Speaking"

'Whisper'

TK sat next to Kari

"Kari I just want to say I wasn't thinking when I said I wasn't ready I didn't think you meant it and Kari I love you" TK said

"You mean it?" Kari asked

"As much as you mean to me" TK said

"How much is that?" Kari asked jokingly

"This might answer your question" TK said

TK leaned in and kissed Kari just then Davis walked in

"OHHH THIS IS GOING TO BE BAD" Sora said

"What are you doing Sora we are in the middle of the story YOU CAN RESUME TAKARIFAN" Tai said

"Hey Kari I was wondering if you would" Davis started to say

"TK WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GIRL" Davis yelled

"Davis I'm sorry but I'm not your girl as of now and forever I am TK's" Kari said

"Okay I knew this would happen I was hoping I could get to you first" Davis said and slammed TK into the wall

"IF YOU HURT HER I WILL RIP YOU APART! Take good care of her TK" Davis said then left

"Well that was weird" Kari said helping TK up

"Ya *cough* he got *cough* my throat *cough*" TK managed to say panting

"Are you okay?" Kari asked

"Yes Aura I am" TK said

"Aura?" " "TK did you give me a pet name?" Kari asked

"I did? I guess I did" TK said scratching the back of his head

"I can't believe that Davis took it so lightly" Kari said

"Ya I agree" TK said "Well I better get ready" TK said

"Our date silly" TK said laughing "You forgot?" TK asked still laughing

"YES I DID OH GOD I GOT TO HURRY!" Kari said yelling

"Don't worry Kari I will make it eight for you or as long as you need" TK said

"Okay I will be back" Kari said leaveing

"Where are you going without me?" Gatomon said

"When did you get here Gatomon?" TK asked

"I brought her so she could play with Patamon"

(Patagato later lol *Hint*)

"Bye Aura see you when you get back" TK said laughing

"Bye Jerk" Kari said laughing

*1 hour later*

*DING*DONG*

"That must be Kari" TK said

"Answer it squirt" Matt said

"MATT WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" TK asked

"My little bro is going on a date with Kari why wouldn't I be here." Matt said

"Fine matt" TK said with a sigh

When TK opened the door he swore his mouth touched the floor

"Oh my Kari you look very pretty" TK said

Kari blushed "Oh Takeru" Kari said playfully hitting TK in the arm

"Shall we go?" TK asked

"Sure" Kari said

"Good luck bro" Matt said

First TK and Kari went to the Park for a walk

"Isn't the moon pretty?" Kari asked

"Yes it is" TK said

"Where the brightest star TK I want to see if you pay attention" Kari said

"Right next to me" TK said

"What do you mean TK?" Kari asked

"You're my brightest star Hikari" TK said

"Oh Takeru" Kari said as she kissed TK on the cheek

"OH this is getting juicy" Matt said

"Matt do you know when not to talk?" Takarifan said

"WE ARE IN THE STORY MATT NOW SHUT UP" Sora said with a slap

"Where to next?" Kari asked

"The movies your choice" TK said

*after the movie*

"Well it's been a good night TK" Kari said

"We're not done" TK said slyly

"First here" TK gave Kari a necklace that looked like her crest and a teddy bear that looked like gatomon and had the crest of light and hope

"Oh TK wait first there's more?" Kari asked

"Yes we have dinner at a 5 star restaurant" TK said

"TK why are you doing this for me? I only made you sad" Kari asked \

"Kari I made you even more sad then you did me I broke your heart now im stitching it" TK said

Kari had tears of happiness in her eyes

"OH TK you're the best thing that ever happened to me I love you so much" Kari said

Tai was out with Sora. Tai didn't know about the date or anything

"Hey Tai you see that?" Sora asked

"WHAT IS TK DOING WITH KARI?!" Tai asked running after TK

"TK I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" TAI yelled

"Hey Kari you hear that?" TK asked

TK looked up to a punch in the face

*hehehhe hearing me mean Cliff Hanger*


	4. Chapter 4

The Date Part 2

*Key*

*Thought Flashback action*

(Name)-= Dialog

'Name'- whisper

Takarifan- Hello everyone another thanks to Kyuuuchan for telling me what I needed I love reviews telling me how good the stories are but I also love to hear what you guys want to happen so please tell me and I do believe that I don't give Davis enough credit but sense I'm in a good mood I will make a promise to keep Davis a good guy thank you enjoy

TK- Hey Kari you hear that?

TK looked up to a punch in the face

Kari- TK! Are you alright?

TK- I'm fine

Tai- WHY DID YOU MAKE MY SISTER CRY!1!

Kari- TAI HE MADE ME FEEL THE BEST I HAVE IN YEARS

Tai- and how did he do that?

Kari helped TK up and kissed him

Tai- Oh umm I'm sorry TK

TK- its fine Tai if I were you I would punch me too

Kari- Why would you do that TK?

TK- I hurt you so bad I was kind of waiting for you to punch me before Tai did

Kari- TK I would never do that

TK- you slapped me many time Hikari

Kari- Ya hehehe that was… Wait what did you call me?

TK- Hikari that's what I called you

Kari- I don't like being called that TK

TK- Aww come on it's cute and you're cute when you're mad

Kari- Fine Takeru

TK- You can call me that if you want if I can call you Hikari it's a cute name don't know why you don't like it.

Tai- Okay break it up you two. Come on Kari lets go

Takeru- Bye Kari

TK- Please don't let the viewer read my name

Takarifan- Okay

Kari- Bye TK

Kari started to leave but ran back and kissed TK on the cheek

'Kari'- 'Thank you TK'

TK just held his cheek

TK felt as if he was going to jump out a window with excitement.

Then as he walked in the door the phone rang

Unknown- Hello is the Takashi residence

TK- Yes it is who is this

Doctor- Your mom is in the hospital I'm sorry she was in an accident

TK-WHAT!

Doctor- Come over to the hospital to see her

TK- I WILL BE THERE!

Unknown- Did he fall for it boss?

Unknown- Don't call me boss Davis

Davis- Okay Lesa are you sure this will work?

Lesa- Of course it will work you will get Kari and I will get TK it will all work out.

Davis- If you say so Lesa.

Lesa- All you have to do is kiss Kari without her noticing and I will get the parts before you get slapped okay?

Davis-Okay Lesa I understand me getting slapped but It will be worth it.

Lesa- Okay here he comes I will distract him until you are ready.

Davis- Whatever Lesa.

Lesa- HEY TK!

'Davis'- Time to get into position.

Kari- Hey Davis what are you doing here?

Davis- To do this

Lesa was already ready for the action so Davis was getting ready to kill Kari

But Lesa pushed the record button too early.

Lesa- Yes after I blame Kari I will have TK to myself

So when Lesa pushed the record button again it stopped recording her voice not the kiss

Lesa had a mad crush on TK but sense the date she lost it.

Davis kissed Kari and TK rounded the corner just as Davis got slapped

Kari- I'm sorry Davis but why?!

Davis- You will see when TK comes

Lesa- TK! Your mom is fine but I want you to see something.

TK- Fine Lesa what is it?

Lesa showed TK the video

Lesa- Once Davis force kisses Kari TK will only see the kiss and I will have him all to my-

Lesa shut the camera Davis, TK, Kari, and Lesa had there jaw on the floor

TK lost it he went to Davis first For people that like Davis turn away

TK- DAVIS HOW COULD YOU?! YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND SOMEONE I CAN TALK TO BUT YOU SIDE WITH HER JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE SELFISH LIKE HER I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER DAVIS YOU RATHER KILL YOURSELF FOR US BUT I GUESS THAT'S OVER SENSE YOU ALMOST HURT ME AND KARI TO A LEVEL THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN IMAGINE DAVIS! i-im sorry for yelling and for this.

TK punched Davis in the gut then Davis took one to the face

Lesa thought it was her turn TK just mouthed an I hate you to her and that was enough

Now it was Kari's turn

Kari- DAVIS ARE YOU SERIOUS YOU SIDED WITH THAT LITTLE I DON'T EVEN KNOW THE WORD YOU KNOW YOU SCREWD UP WHEN YOU MAKE TK YELL HE PUT UP WITH LESA FOR MORE THAN A YEAR NOW AND HE HASN'T YELLED AT ALL BUT YOU JUST MADE HIM TAKE ALL OF HIS ANGER OUT ON YOU AND YOU DESVER WHAT TK SAID AND I AGREE YOU WOULD HAVE DIED THEN TO LET ONLY ONE OF US LIVE BUT THAT IS OVER NOW RIGHT?! I MEAN DAVIS YOU HURT ME AND TK REALLY BAD YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE WAY I LOV- CRAP!

Lesa didn't know they were dating Lesa walked over to TK and slapped him in the face she had one more trick up his sleeve and she had Davis listen to her plan B

Lesa- I THOUGHT THIS WAS JUST APIRL FOOLS JOKE

Davis- YA TK YOU TOOK IT TOO FAR

Kari- TK what are they saying?

TK- I have no idea

TK was about to tell Kari then next time he saw her

Lesa- Oh TK it's okay

Then the last thing TK wanted to see it was Alise

Alise- Hey honey.

Alise kissed TK

Then TK heard a few sobs he turned and saw Kari running

TK- KARI WAIT

*CLIFF HANGER*


End file.
